Thongs
by Shiny Lights
Summary: REPOSTED AND EASIER TO READ! Kagome runs out of underwear, and is forced to wear a thong. Inuyasha is at a loss for Kagome's grumpyness, so... I SUCK AT SUMMERIES JUST R&R!


Disclaimers: Let's see. I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't own Victoria's Secret. Actually, I don't own anything. PLEASE DON'T SUE!  
  
A/N: My my my. I have a long A/N at the bottom. All I can say here is "Thank you Insomnia!"  
  
The Thong  
  
It was morning. Kagome had gotten up extra early so she could take a bath in the river without worrying about being spied on. She walked out of the camp to the river. After bathing in peace, she looked in her bag for some clean underwear.  
"There has to be a clean pair in here! Mom even packed extra. She's such a mom!" Kagome searched her bag thousands of times, with her shirt on and towel around waist. Finally, she found a ziploc baggie labeled EXTRA UNDERWEAR. There was a short note inside. It read:  
  
Dear Kagome, If you ever run out of underwear, here are some extras. But I really wished you had asked me before you bought these. We will talk about it later. Love, Mom  
  
Kagome was quite confused until she saw what was in the bag. Inside were some underwear that her friend had bought her as a birthday present. She was obsessed with things from America. She was also obsessed with trying to get Kagome and Hojo together, and thought that this would help. But these weren't regular underwear. These were lace. These were from "Victoria's Secret". Also, these were thongs.  
Kagome just stared in disbelief. "Oh no....no no no no no no no. I am not wearing these around Inuyasha and Miroku. ESPECIALLY NOT MIROKU." She could just imagine the look on Miroku's face. She imagined creepy music playing in the background as he repeatedly grabbed her ass. "No no no no no no no no no no no." But she didn't have a choice, did she? She hoped that they weren't as uncomfortable and they looked and sounded as she put them on, then her skirt. They were. Having your panties MADE to give you a wedgie was not a smart idea. "I'm gonna kill the person who invented thongs right after I kill the person who invented the artificial grape flavoring and homework."  
As she walked back to camp, it got more annoying. But if she was going to stand this until she could get back to her own time, or at least wash her normal panties, she was gonna have to get used to it. But, considering the fact that Kagome was not a morning person, wedgie thongs didn't exactly help her mood.  
"Where were you Kagome? We've been ready to leave for 30 minutes." Inuyasha had jumped out of the tree and was obviously peeved about how long she took.  
"I am human, Inuyasha! I can take as long as I want. And as for what I was doing, it's none of your damn business so bug off!!!" Kagome threw her hands up to stop the urge to punch him in the stomach and stomped off to where the others were.  
"Geez. What's got you so annoyed?" Inuyasha muttered.  
'If only you knew!' thought Kagome.  
  
It was later that day, and by then everybody had figured out that Kagome was very annoyed about something. It seemed that any little thing could set her off. They knew it must have been her instead of anybody else when she even threw Shippo off her lap once. Then apologizing profusely and muttering something about her friend going to hell. Also, Kagome was anxious to get home for some reason or another. And the fact that she was always squirming and always uncomfortable were facts that showed that they were doing nothing wrong.  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo decided to go investigate a village, (it was actually just an excuse to get away from Ms. Partypooper, but you don't say that to somebody in a bad mood.) So Inuyasha was stuck, at camp, against his will, with a very crabby Kagome.  
Being his usual arrogant self, he asked Kagome about it. (Which was not a smart thing to do, but...)  
"Kagome?"  
"WHAT????????????" Kagome yelled. Which pissed Inuyasha off, since he was right next to her.  
"Gods, Kagome. What's your problem?"  
"Uh..." Okay. Now what? Should I tell him? I'm pretty sure they don't have thongs in this time, so do I really want to explain how a thong works? NO. Well, that was easy. Now to find a loophole.  
"It's something from my time. A girl thing." She muttered. Hopefully he would just drop it.  
"What kind of a girl thing?" Inuyasha thought that was an innocent question.  
Sheesh! Was Inuyasha actually so stupid to ask that?  
"JUST BACK OFF! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" Kagome continued yelling at Inuyasha while having another argument inside her mind. 'He's just concerned, I think. I really shouldn't be biting his head off.' 'But what kind of question is ???? That is the most rude question I have ever heard a man say to a woman after and I (Her older cousin went to America and went to a club. American men are pigs.) Then she actually paid attention to the actual situation in front of her eyes, and realized that she really should just tell him.,  
"Holy shit, Kagome! What's up your ass?" Inuyasha was amazed how mad Kagome could get.  
"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, INUYASHA? I'LL TELL YOU! IT'S THIS GOD DAMN THONG! IT'S ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME" then she dropped her voice to normal and said, "so I really should go back to my time so I can stay sane." Inuyasha was dumbfounded.  
"Uh, Kagome?"  
"WHAT?" She said harshly, but not as harsh because her voice was horse.  
"WHAT IN ALL THE SEVEN HELLS IS A THONG??????" It was Inuyasha's turn to scream, and he used it to its full potential.  
"Oh, no. Um...how do I explain this...?" Kagome just sat there for a while blushing very red, and Inuyasha got impatient, so...  
"Why don't you just show me?"  
"EXCUSE ME?????" Kagome blushed an even deeper shade of red (if possible) that could only found on candy canes at Christmas time, and then she slapped him, hard.  
"What the hell was that for?" he rubbed his cheek.  
"......" Kagome was at a loss for words she was so embarrassed.  
"All I said was 'Why don't you just show me?' and I get hit?"  
"......if you knew how girls wore these things you wouldn't have asked me that......"  
"C'mon! It can't be that bad!"  
"Oh yes it can!" Kagome went to her bag, rummaged for the ziploc, and threw him a thong. 'It's better than showing him while I'm wearing it.' was all Kagome could say to stop from blushing again.  
"What the--?" Inuyasha was turning it every which way, not understanding it's point or how it worked.  
"Ugh! Give 'em here. I'll show you." He threw her the thong. 'If this were anybody else I would be half-way home right now.' she thought to herself.  
"See? You put one leg through this hole, the other leg through the other hole, and then this little part goes up your butt..." She mimed putting on the thong, (not actually doing it though) when all of a sudden her hand slipped and up went her skirt, showing EXACTLY where the little part of the thong went, her ass.   
Inuyasha just stared, his entire body was in shock. 'Holyshit Holyshit Holyshit Holyshit Holyshit Holyshit Holyshit!' He had to look away. But he couldn't. 'Kagome's ass is so...mesmoriz-NO! DON'T THINK THAT! SHUT YOUR EYES!' but he couldn't.  
"Eep!" Kagome blushed the candy-cane-red color and pulled her hand away and pulled her skirt down. Very far down. Actually, so far down that it did the exact opposite of what she wanted it to do, and it fell down to her ankles.  
"AAAAAAAGH!" Kagome was so embarrassed! Now she wishes it was anybody BUT Inuyasha staring at her practically-bare-ass. In her embarrassment, she forgot to get her skirt and away from her ankles and as she turned to run away and recover, she tripped, fell, hit her head on a rock, and blacked out.  
Inuyasha was dreading what he had to do. But he had to it, considering that Kagome couldn't exactly put her skirt back on herself if she was knocked out. So Inuyasha picked her up, leaned her against a tree, and tried to slip her skirt back up to its proper place. Unfortunately, Kagome's limp body was not very cooperative, and refused to stay in a straight position.  
"This would be so much easier if she was awake!" Inuyasha thought out loud as he tried to bring the skirt past her knees. But she slipped off the rock, and Inuyasha had to catch her.  
Eventually, he figured out that if she was in his lap, it would be easy to move her body so the skirt could go up. So he sat down on a big rock, put Kagome on his lap, and started to bring the skirt up and past her knees. Then she woke up  
"What happened?" Kagome was really confused. As her memory came back, she realized her skirt was at her knees, and there was another pair of legs under hers.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING INUYASHA??" Birds flew away from the trees and Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's lap and pulled her skirt up to where it's supposed to be.  
"I WAS TRYING TO GET YOUR FUCKING SKIRT BACK ON, BUT YOUR FUCKING BODY WOULDN'T COOPERATE SO I HAD TO HAVE YOU ON MY LAP TO GET IT BACK ON! YOU DON'T THINK I'D JUST LEAVE YOU THERE WITH NO SKIRT ON?!   
"Sure..." Kagome rolled her eyes. That didn't sound like Inuyasha, though. "Let's just forget about this whole thing."  
"Already forgotten with pleasure."  
"Oh. And Inuyasha?  
"Yeah?" "Sit." and Kagome walked off.  
  
~fin  
  
A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! PRETTY PURDY PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
This was my first Inuyasha fanfic. I posted it, coded, and here it is now, not coded. YAY. I have somewhat of a problem of keeping the characters.... in character. But I think this is pretty good for me when I was a first timer, right?   
  
I was having trouble sleeping one night and was thinking about Inuyasha, but for some reason I had the thong song in my head. (I think it was on Say What? Karaoke but I'm not sure.) Then the thought came into my head. What if, for some reason or another, Kagome had to wear a thong, and Inuyasha found out? Please don't ask HOW I think of these thing, I just do.  
  
I have insomnia, and if you do, anything can pop into your head. Even something as....er....odd as anime characters wearing thongs. But believe me, there's worse. I'm not sure what those are, but I swear they exist in my mind.  
  
I dislike thongs. I don't own any thongs. They're yucky. I once had to do a science project with 2 girls in my science class, and they spent the entire time talking about what color thongs they were wearing. And I thought you had to be smart to get into my school. I'm sure you really wanted to hear about the girls in my skool, but too bad, cuz u did.  
  
Anyway, review, I greatly appreciate it. Ja ne! (hey, I know what that means now. YAAY!)  
  
~Queen Smacky 


End file.
